Aoku Moeru Honoo
'Aoku Moeru Honoo' (青く燃える炎 Aoku moeru honō) is a song initially sung by the 1st Seigaku cast in More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen. The english translation of the song title is 'Blue Burning Flame'. It's appeared in: *More Than Limit St. Rudolph Gakuen *Dream Live 2nd *Dream Live 5th *Dream Live 7th *Best Actors Series 011 (featuring Watanabe Daisuke) Romaji= Oishi Aoku moeru honoo HEART ni tomoru inochi no akashi Momoshiro Aoku moeru honoo Kimi ni misetai Oretachi no AURA Inui Yukute ni hirogaru Chiheisen no kanata made Kikumaru Tsunageteyuku ze Aoi honoo no michishirube Tezuku Aoku moeru honoo Shizuka ni yureru ikiteru ibuki Kawamura Aoku moeru honoo Yume no mukou ni tadayou kagerou Fuji Odayaka na netsu wo Tsumetaku harami kagayaku Kaidoh Miraieigou Towa ni kieru koto nado nai Echizen Shouri ni mukau Aoi honoo no doukasen All Bakuhatsu da! Hanpa wa dame sa! Bakuhatsu da! Genkai made! Bakuhatsu da! Tokoton yuku ze! Bakuhatsu da! Tetteiteki ni shoubu! Oishi Aoku moeru honoo Kono hi no tame ni mamori-tsuzuketa Momoshiro Aoku moeru honoo Kimi ni misetai REGULAR no GUTS Inui Donna kukyou demo COOL ni kimete miseru ze Kikumaru Ase wo kaku hodo Aoi honoo wa moeagaru Tezuka Aoku moeru honoo Uchigawa kara wakiagaru POWER Kawamura Aoku moeru honoo Aburidasareru toushi wo butsukeru Fuji Hohoemi sura yobu Yoyuu no ENERGY misete Kaidoh Eikyuu fumetsu Keizoku no chikara wo terasu Echizen GOAL ni mukau Aoi honoo no doukasen All Bakuhatsu da! Hanpa wa dame sa! Bakuhatsu da! Genkai made! Bakuhatsu da! Tokoton yuku ze! Bakuhatsu da! Tetteiteki ni shoubu! Bakuhatsu da! Hanpa wa dame sa! Bakuhatsu da! Genkai made! Bakuhatsu da! Tokoton yuku ze! Bakuhatsu da! Tetteiteki ni shoubu! Bakuhatsu da! |-| Kanji= 青く燃える炎　ハートに灯る命の証 青く燃える炎　君にみせたい　俺たちのオーラ 行く手に広がる　地平線の彼方まで つなげていくぜ　青い炎の道しるべ 青く燃える炎　静かに揺れる生きてる息吹 青く燃える炎　夢の向こうに漂う陽炎 穏やかな熱を　冷たく孕み輝く 未来永劫　永久に消えることなどない 勝利に向かう　青い炎導火線 爆発だ！　半端はダメさ！ 爆発だ！　限界まで！ 爆発だ！　トコトン行くぜ！ 爆発だ！　徹底的に勝負！ 青く燃える炎　この日のために守り続けた 君にみせたいレギュラーのガっツ どんな苦境でも　クールに決めてみせるぜ 汗をかくほど　青い炎は燃え上がる 青く燃える炎　内側から湧き上げるパワー 青く燃える炎　炙り出される闘志をぶつける 微笑すら呼ぶ　余裕のエナジー見せて 永久不滅　継続の力を照らす ゴールに向かう　青い炎に導火線 爆発だ！　半端はダメさ！ 爆発だ！　限界まで！ 爆発だ！　トコトン行くぜ！ 爆発だ！　徹底的に勝負！ 爆発だ！　半端はダメさ！ 爆発だ！　限界まで！ 爆発だ！　トコトン行くぜ！ 爆発だ！　徹底的に勝負！ |-| English= That blue and burning flame in our hearts is the proof of our lives That blue and burning flame is our aura dashing to tomorrow A pathwill extend in front of us until we go beyond the horizon That blue flame will be our guide as we walk on That blue and burning flame is the silently wavering energy of our lifes That blue and burning flame is the heat floating beyond our dreams It ’ll shine like a calm heat filled with coldness It’ ll never disappear forever Our course to victory is the cause of that blue flame We’ll blast! We can’t do things half! We’ll blast! Until our limits! We’ll blast! Until the end! We’ll blast! We’ll take the win! That blue and burning flame has been protected by us for this day That blue and burning flame wants to show you the GUTS of us REGULARS No matter the circumstances we’ll decide it COOL That blue flame will flare up to the point we’ll sweat That blue and burning flame is the POWER welling up from inside of us That blue and burning flame is exposing our fighting spirit Even if it’s just our smile it’ll show the serenity of our ENERGY Permanently and indestructible it’ll shine on our strength The course to our GOAL is the cause of that blue flame We’ll blast! We can’t do things half! We’ll blast! Until our limits! We’ll blast! Until the end! We’ll blast! We’ll take the win! We’ll blast! We can’t do things half! We’ll blast! Until our limits! We’ll blast! Until the end! We’ll blast! We’ll take the win! Sources *AmarisRiku @ GoogleSites *Nayama @ LJ *Ore-Sama.net Category:Music